GATE: Under Three Banners
by ComradeCommisar
Summary: A mysterious gate opens up in Tokyo, Japan. After the deaths of hundreds of Japanese Civilians, and the murder of the American and German Ambassadors to Japan by these invaders, the German, American and Japanese armies march on for revenge and expansion. yet, in the area beyond the Gate they find more than ancient Rome. (M because Nazis.)


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IN THE STORY IN**

 **GATE: Under three banners…**

 **AND IS A HISTORY LESSON AND COVERING OF MY OWN ASS.**

 **If you want to learn about the history of this world, continue on!**

 **If not, well, don't.**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **This story is about the 'victory' of the Nazis in World War 2, but does not reflect my personal views on politics. I do not believe in the Fascist nor the National Socialist leanings of any mentioned party in the story.**

 **Now, to history!**

 **(Please don't smite me.)**

A New World

Year-by-Year

 **1936:**

Italian and Hungarian armies are reformed under supervision by German officers and soldiers.

 **1940:**

Italy successfully crushes Greece in less than a month, carving the land up with Bulgaria.

Italy, Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria divide Yugoslavia after quickly capitulating the nation.

Germany and the Axis declare war on the Soviet Union.

 **1941:**

Japan breaks its pact of nonaggression with the USSR, bogging down the elite units in the East ensuring the western front was unreinforced.

Japan attacks Pearl Harbor.

 **1943:**

The Soviet High Command mutiny, executing Stalin and his high command before surrendering to the Nazis.

Churchill gives his 'Darkest Days' speech.

Spain and Portugal join Axis.

Iran and Turkey join Axis.

 **1945:**

Enola Gay is shot down over France enroute to Berlin.

Atomic Bomb captured by the Nazis.

Brother bomb dropped on Nagasaki.

Japan mainland invaded.

FDR passes.

 **1946:**

Nazis test their first Atomic Bomb.

American Public demand peace with the Germans.

Truman folds, signs one-sided treaty with Axis Powers.

American forces Britain to sign with threats of pulling support post-war.

Churchill and Royal family escape to Australia.

 **1947:**

Free France surrenders.

De Gaulle commits suicide.

Commonwealth of Britons is formed, made from Australia, New Zealand and the British and French islands in the Pacific, under the British Crown.

World War 2 ends.

Republic of Japan and Korea are formed, Tojo put on trail with several officers in the Japanese Military.

Axis of Nations created.

North American Treaty Alliance formed.

Germany attempts Lebensraum, it fails totally and Hitler is forced to create new nations to appease the natives.

Ukraine, Unity Baltic State, Belarus, Russian State, French State, Denmark, Flanders, Holland, and Norway are formed, but led mostly by members of the SS.

Truman kicked out of office, radical anti-fascist elected.

 **1950:**

Scotland becomes independent.

Northern Ireland reunited with Ireland.

Greenland becomes state in USA.

Iceland joins NATA.

Germans develop the V-3 missile.

America scrambles to counter with missiles of their own.

Chinese Civil War continues on, Germany and the USA support the Nationalists.

 **1952:**

Adolf Hitler dies in an assassination by a British Nationalist.

Heinrich Himmler assassinated enroute to hospital.

Germany falls into chaos.

Lithuania and Poland declare independence.

SS try to take control.

Wehrmacht beat back rebels and reign in the SS.

Erwin Rommel announces Martial Law.

Italy, Spain and Hungary keep as many of the Axis members from killing each other, while snatching a bit of land themselves.

 **1953:**

German Reich reforms into the Fascist German Republic.

Reichstag rebuilt and reformed.

President and Chancellor separated.

First election held.

 **1954:**

Walter Model elected as president.

Releases part of Poland and Lithuania, allowing their natives to migrate to the new countries.

Crimes of SS revealed.

SS arrested enmass by Wehrmacht, nearly jump starts a civil war.

New director of SS put in power from the High Command of the Wehrmacht.

 **1956:**

FGR forms the new state of Israel as a reparation.

Auschwitz made into a museum.

 **1960:**

New Zealand declares its independence from the Commonwealth, joining NATA.

Chinese Civil War ends.

 **1961:**

Nixon is elected president of the USA.

With US support, Brazil becomes a world player and Nuclear Power.

South American Treaty Alliance is formed under Brazil.

 **1963:**

Hungarian-Romanian war begins.

Ukraine joins Hungary, attempting to take Bessarabia/ Moldova.

Russia declares war on Ukraine, and in turn Romania. Supports Hungary.

Croatia and Serbia declare war on Hungary and Romania.

Italian peacekeepers are attacked by Russian forces.

Italy declares war on Romania and Russia.

France declares war on Italy.

German launches nuke into the border of Romania and Hungary.

The Hungarian-Romanian war ends.

 **1965:**

Indian Civil War begins.

 **1967:**

Indian Civil War ends.

Pakistan, Burma and Bangladesh gain their independence.

 **1970:**

Colonial wars begin.

 **1972:**

Most colonial territories fall, becoming independent save Morocco for the Spanish and the ports and cities Portugal holds overseas.

USA and Germany sign the 'Free Peace' pact, stating that aggressions between the two powers will come to an end.

'Nuclear Limit' pact signed. All nations are limited to a certain amount of Nuclear weapons as decided by Germany, USA, Italy and Brazil.

 **1973:**

The Middle East war begins. Israel, Brazil, USA, Germany and Italy versus Lebanon, Syria, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Jordan and Egypt.

 **1974:**

The Middle East war ends with the fall of Cairo.

Italy retakes Suez canal and annexes it into their Empire.

 **1975:**

The Pacific Defence Force is formed, and is basically the glorified military of Japan.

 **1980:**

A mysterious gate opens in Tokyo, leading to hundreds of deaths.

Germany and the USA rush to the air of Japan.


End file.
